The invention relates to an adjustable length garment. More particularly, the invention relates to a pair of pants that allows for quick and easy adjustment of its length without the need to sew or pin the garment.
Children grow rapidly. Thus, parents are constantly confronted with the need to either adjust hemlines or buy new clothes. Adjusting hemlines can be time consuming, and buying new clothes can be costly.
Adjusting a hemline generally involves cutting the current stitches, unfolding the cuff, resetting the cuff to a desired length, and then restitching the hem. Often an unsightly dirt or fade line is present at the bottom of the old cuff. When the hemline is lengthened, this line is visible on the outside of the pants, near the bottom. This line might be acceptable on a child's play clothes, but is probably not acceptable on the child's better clothing or dress clothing. In addition, stitch lines are often also visible from the old hems.
Buying new clothing is often the only option, especially when a hem has been repeatedly let down. However, since children grow so rapidly, this can be an expensive option. This is profoundly true for a parent with several children, each constantly requiring the purchase of new clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,938 to LeTourneau discloses an adjustable pant leg system designed for use by formal clothing rental outlets. In LeTourneau, there is no provision for preventing the hook and loop material from clinging onto other clothing or the wearer's skin.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.